No Matter the Years
by mmh2014
Summary: It is a tragedy that happened 12 years ago and it still hurts to this day, but we've gotten stronger since! This a story outside of An Unexpected family and it follows my OC Jordyn as she faces 9/11 and how it makes an impact on her. Don't own tfp! Just my OCs!


_This is in dedication by all who were affected by the 9/11 attacks and I have to write about it because I've never wrote one for this day. It is a tragedy that happened 12 years ago and it still hurts to this day, but we've gotten stronger since! This a story outside of An Unexpected family and it follows my OC Jordyn as she faces 9/11 and how it makes an impact on her. _

No Matter the Years

Days like this I wish I could avoid, but it is inevitable as today is 9/11. A day I never will forget and the rest of the country as well. Although it strikes me harder because it is also the day I lost my cousin Ethan who was only eight. I watched it all unfold because I was there in New York when it happened and even though I was only five, it tore something out of me. Ethan was on Flight 175 as it hit the South Tower of the World Trade Center and even though I didn't know it was his flight at the time, all I did was stood by and watched. The only reason why I was there in New York, was that my mom, Ethan, and I were visiting our grandma when she lived there. I was too sick to travel home that day and Ethan went on ahead and left since he needed to get back home in California in time for his sister's birthday. I didn't expect that to be the last time I would ever see him. This is running through my mind as I was sitting at the base watching Miko and Raf work on their history project, since they were partners, about 9/11 and I had already finished mine and so did Jack.

"Ugh why isn't there hardly any footage about the North Tower?" Miko asked in frustration as she was angrily typing away at the computer.

"Wait Miko there's one! Finally!" Raf said as he pointed to the computer screen very quickly so she wouldn't scroll over it. "Why is it so hard to find videos about it?" He asked to no one in particular.

I just sat there for a moment before answering, "It's because no one was expecting a plane to hit anything that day." I said calmly as Raf nodded his head in understanding.

"Well that makes sense! Although there was tons of footage about the South Tower! It was a good thing they were filming the North Tower because we wouldn't have seen the other tower being hit." Miko said as she continued to type and watch the video at the same time.

"I wish I didn't." I said quietly to myself, well almost to myself as Jack turned to look at me sadly and I just gave him a reassuring smile to show that I was okay.

Raf then turned to look at me, "What did you say Jordyn?" He asked curiously as he looked up from his project.

"Oh nothing. Hey since the 'bots are gone on a mission and Ratchet's in back, do you think that I could use the Groundbridge?" I asked curiously as I felt like I needed to do something while I have the chance too.

Jack already knew what I was going to do, "Oh I'm sure you can use it just this once." He said as we made our way to the computer. "These coordinates right?" He asked as he pointed to the screen and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Where you going?" Miko asked curiously as I made my way to the Groundbridge and I turned around to face her.

"Oh there's something I need to do." I said as the Groundbridge fired up and I was about to go when I Jack called me.

"I'll just tell them where you are so don't worry." Jack said in reassurance as I made my way through the bridge.

New York:

The bridge dropped me off in some abandoned alley in New York so no one would get suspicious. I looked around the corner and when the coast was clear and I made my way down the street. I kept walking for what seemed like an eternity, but I finally managed to make it to my destination; The World Trade Center memorial. I've always wanted to go there ever since it was built, but I didn't have enough money and a Groundbridge to do so. Although I didn't have a reservation to get in and that became a problem.

"Sorry ma'am you need a reservation to get in." I was told as I managed to get up there, but I wasn't going to give up.

"I have to get in there! I won't be long! Please just for a few minutes!" I begged as the person allowing people to go in wouldn't budge.

The man just had a sympathetic look on his face, "I would let you in ma'am but it would be fair to the others that have been wait-." He was interrupted as a familiar face came into the conversation.

"Let the girl in, she won't cause any trouble." None other than the voice of Agent Fowler and the man at the entrance looked skeptical until Agent Fowler showed identification and I was allowed in.

I gave him a smile in appreciation, "Thank you Agent Fowler! Why are you here?" I asked a little confused as we started walking.

"Oh I come by here every year since it was built to pay my respects. What are you doing way out here?" Fowler asked in a curious tone as I just stopped walking.

"One of my family members died on this day when the plane hit the South Tower." I said sadly as I looked away, trying to hold back the tears.

Agent Fowler put a hand on my shoulder, "I understand. Go along now! You have as long as you need. "He said as I just smiled appreciatively at the fact he didn't push for information.

I then walked down to where the South Tower would be and searched for a specific name. There were tons of names and when I read each name, I felt more and more sympathy and sadness for the families whose lives were affected by this. I searched and searched going through each name carefully, but I never gave up because this is my one chance to find it. It seemed like an eternity, but then I see it. His name. Engraved at the exact angle the plane hit and I just stopped and stared at what was engraved; **Ethanel D. Darby. **I felt the tears go down my face as I traced the engraving with my finger and then I laid my head down on the name and started crying.

"I'm so sorry! I should've been on that plane with you! I bet you were brave though until the last minute, but why? Why couldn't you have stayed me and my mom? Oh right you didn't want to miss your sister's party! It was very important to you huh? I guess so and just to let you know she is doing great. A big strong 14 year old! She's like another little sister to me! Oh you should see her now, but you can't because of what happened!" I said through my tears and I wailed the next part. "Why did it happen? Why did it have to take away so many people?! Including you!" I didn't care if people were staring at me at this point. "I miss you so much!" I said as I lowered my voice at the next part. "You would've loved to meet the Autobots and they would've loved to meet you. It's been hard you know, but I know that you are in a better place and I hope you are happy. That's all I ask for! I love you so much! You were like an older brother to me." I said as I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil to shade his name. "I will give this to your sister for her birthday and tell it was from you." I said as I carefully place the paper back in my bag.

"I lost my son you know." I heard a women say next to me who looked to be in her late forties and I kept listening to her even though I didn't know who she was. "He was one of the firefighters that saved a little girl from inside this tower. He was 22." She said in the calmest voice I've ever heard. "Who did you lose sweetie?" She asked as she turned to face me.

I just sighed in sadness, "My cousin. He was on the plane that hit this tower. He was only 8 at the time. I was only 5 years old when I watched it happen." I said as I held back more tears as they threatened to spill.

"Younger ones are always the hardest to overcome. He was probably the youngest on board." The woman said in tone that sounded sad yet weary and tired.

I just nodded my head, "If I would've gone on that plane with him, I would've been the youngest. I wish it was me instead of him, but I can't change the past." I said sadly as I looked at the water below.

"You are right there dearie. We all wish we could've taken the place of the ones we lost. I would've taken my son's place in a heartbeat if I had the chance to, but since we can't, all we can do is live our lives in their memory and hope to move on. We would drive ourselves crazy if we didn't and what good of a life is that?" The women asked as I turned back to face her and I remember myself saying those words to Arcee the day after she lost Cliffjumper.

"Not a good one in the very least." I said with a sad smile, but I got curious. "What is your son's name?" I asked curiously, wanting to know more about him.

The women just smiled, "Aiden. My husband and I argued over the name, but came to this name and thought it was perfect. What is the name of your cousin?" She asked in the same curious voice I had.

"That's such a beautiful name. My cousin's name is Ethanel, but we called him Ethan for short." I said with a smile at the fact that he hated being called by his first name.

"Such a wonderful name. I hope our boys are getting along up there." The women said with a laugh and I laughed too because I hoped the same thing.

After I finished laughing I noticed it was getting late, "Well I better get going. My family is probably getting worried. It was so nice to meet you. Oh sorry my name is Jordyn by the way." I said feeling a little embarrassed about not introducing myself.

"It is perfectly alright dear and call me Alyssa. It was so nice to meet you too." Alyssa said as she gave me a smile and then left.

I then turned to leave, but I stopped to only to see another engraving catching my eye. I then got out another sheet of paper and shaded the engraving onto the paper. I then put the paper in my bag carefully and made my way back to where Agent Fowler was.

"Did you get what you needed?" Fowler asked curiously as we started to walk towards the exit of the memorial.

I then glanced back to get one more look and smiled, "Yeah I did." I said simply while turning my head back going through the conversation I had a few moments ago and smiled.

"I just called the 'bots." Fowler said just as a Groundbridge opened and he gave me departing smile as I walked through the bridge.

Autobot Base:

Just as I was coming through the bridge I was bombarded with several questions. Let's just say they weren't happy about me leaving without them knowing.

"Jordyn why were you in New York? What happened?" Arcee asked worriedly yet angry for me leaving.

"Who gave you permission to use the Groundbridge?" Ratchet asked slightly angry about using something I apparently wasn't supposed to.

Miko then decided to pop in, "Did you bring anything back from New York?" She asked excitedly as she ran over to me.

Optimus then held his hand up to silence everyone, "Jordyn is there a reason as to why you used the Groundbridge without us knowing?" He asked in a tone that didn't sound angry, but there was a hint of curiosity.

"I went to New York to visit the World Trade Center memorial." I then explained to hopefully calm everyone down.

"Did you find what you needed?" Jack asked curiously as he walked up right beside me and gave me a hug after noticing my tear stained face.

I then released him, "Yeah I did. Thank you for helping me get there." I said appreciatively as everyone stared at us.

"Okay what's going on here? Why do you look like you've been crying?" Arcee asked confused yet worried and I could tell everyone is the same.

I then sighed, "Do any of you know about 9/11?" I asked curiously and I wasn't expecting them to know about it, but they surprised me.

"Yes we do and we know it's been 12 years since then, but what has that got to do with you Jordyn?" Arcee asked now completely confused and I knew I had to tell them the truth.

"Well a lot actually." I said sadly as I sat down on the floor and Jack followed suit right next to me.

Jack then patted the floor, "Everyone grab a seat because you're going to want to hear this." He said as everyone then took a seat on the floor or on a crate.

"Arcee do you remember when I told you I lost my cousin due to a plane crash?" I ask, hopefully she will remember and she did by nodding her head. "Well his name is Ethan and he was on Flight 175 that crashed into the South Tower at 9:03 in the morning." I said sadly and that got everyone's attention immediately.

I then went on explaining about how I was there in New York and I was supposed to be on that flight. Then going on to say that I watched the whole thing unfold in front of me and then when I went to the memorial today and meeting Alyssa. There were all kinds of mixed emotions going around the room and I saw a few tears come out of Arcee's eyes, but I never mentioned it. Once the story was done, it was time to head home and I was grateful that I got everything from this day off my chest. We finally made it home and I was about to go in with Jack, but Arcee stopped me.

"Jordyn I'm sorry for what happened with Ethan. I'm glad you got the chance to go see that memorial. Just so you know I'm always here for you." Arcee said with a smile as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you Arcee! Ethan would've love to meet you." I said as a few tears streamed down my face.

Arcee then let me go, "I would've loved to have met him too. Good night kiddo." She said as I made my way to the door.

"Goodnight Arcee." I said with a smile as I closed the door and went to clean up and head to bed.

Before I even went to bed there was something I needed to do first. I wrapped up Ethan's name I shaded so I could give it to his sister tomorrow for her birthday. I hope she'll like it! Then I pulled out another name I shaded onto the paper and put in a frame and hung it my wall. I was happy that I went today and maybe one day I will go again! Well it was time to go to bed as I had to go all the way to California for Ethan's sister, Kaeli, birthday party tomorrow.

_**Third Person/Narrator: **_

As Jordyn went to sleep, knowing that a hole has been stitched together in her heart as she finally got some closure in this tragedy. Although the name she put up on the wall is someone that only she knew about and would remember forever. The name shaded is special to her and it read:** Aiden M. Daniels **

…**..**

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot because I felt like it needed to be written and I'm not going to lie, I teared up writing this. I'm sorry if I got anything wrong about the memorial because I never truly been there so I did my best. Anyways this day should never be forgotten and we will remember forever even after 12 years. _


End file.
